Bloodlines
by tryptamine
Summary: After the downfall of BEGA, one of our favorite bladers has secretly sided with BioVolt in an attempt to steal all of the sacred bit beasts - but who? And why are two mysterious bladers intent on helping Hilary master her bit-beast? KaiOC/HilaryOC
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This story takes place after G-Revolution. I don't own any Beyblade characters but my god, I wish I did!

* * *

 **I**

* * *

 _Brooklyn sunk his teeth into his knees and hugged them tighter to his chest. He had been sobbing for several hours now._

 _He couldn't believe it. He actually lost to Kai._

 _But it didn't make any sense._

 _He was Brooklyn Masefield. He never lost a match a day in his life. After all, he had been chosen. His bit-beast, Zeus, was the King of the Gods; the King of all bit-beasts._

 _So he never bothered to practice beyblading. He didn't need to. With Zeus, he always knew that he would win. It was like destiny. He was destined to master Zeus and he was destined to be a winner._

 _So this loss to Kai...Why? Why didn't he see this coming?_

 _He jumped at the sound of approaching footsteps. But how was that possible? He didn't see or hear anyone come into the room. Rubbing his eyes with his sleeves, he turned to his right and couldn't believe it._

 _There he was; the boy who ruined his ideals of perfection._

 _Kai._

 _Kai was panting as though he were out of breath. His clothes and scarf were filthy, tattered and soaked in blood. There were several cuts and bruises visible all throughout his body._

 _Brooklyn let out a scream as he watched Kai raise his beyblade to him in a launched position._

 _"It's okay, Brooklyn. Don't blame yourself because nobody taught you anything different. Up until now you have bladed using only your natural abilities and that was only good enough to win."_

 _And in the blink of an eye, Kai vanished. Instead, he saw Hiro standing before him. But where did Kai go? Was Brooklyn losing it, did he just see a ghost?_

 _"It's time to get back into reality, Brooklyn! Face it, you lost! Now quit being a big baby and stand on your own two feet! The first thing I need to get into your head is what blading is all about!" Hiro scolded him, with clenched fists. "Beyblading is about harnessing your energy! It's not about spoiled brats who think every battle should be handed to them on a silver platter because they're naturals!"_

"You mean me?"

 _"HELL-O!" Hiro snapped._

 _Brooklyn felt his blood boil at the sarcasm in Hiro's voice. Hiro was wrong. He wasn't a spoiled brat. He WAS a natural and he was the best._

 _Hiro wanted him to harness his energy? Fine. That is exactly what he would do._

 _He thought about losing in front of thousands of people on live television. The humiliation of facing his parents and having to tell them that he lost. All of his anguish, his sadness, his pain...he thought about all of it._

 _and then everything went_

 _black..._

* * *

Brooklyn panted heavily and opened his eyes, scanning the room nervously. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the young woman sitting across from him. On her desk was the name tag, ' **Arlene Carver, M.D.** '. He saw shelves filled with several books and encyclopedias, several framed certificates hanging on the walls. He had been dreaming again; he wasn't anywhere else but in the safety of the office of his psychiatrist.

Dr. Carver exhaled sharply reaching for the clipboard on her desk. She quirked an eyebrow before pushing the glasses up from her nose and began to scribble on her clipboard.

"Excellent work today, Brooklyn." said Dr. Carver in a dull tone. "Now you should be all set for your release later this evening."

"But, but..what about my dream? We're not finished! We can't be! I'm still seeing things!"

"Now Brooklyn, we've talked about this! There was no Hiro, no Kai _,_ no apocalyptic _'beybattle'_ or whatever you call it! These hallucinations are a result of your insecurities and anxiety over being so smart! _That's all!_ " Dr. Carver stated sharply.

"Now I'm increasing the dosage of your Aprozalam and Risperidone and you will be asked to attend outpatient therapy sessions once a week! Do you understand?"

"But if those things never happened then why do I keep dreaming about it? Hiro coached me and I lost...I lost to Kai and —"

"There goes your wild imagination again, Brooklyn! Those dreams you're having, they are mere projections of your subconscious! You were feeling depressed and alone! You hurt yourself and you ended up here, remember? Now it's time to return to your room and pack your belongings..Your friend, Garbage —"

"It's Garland!"

"Right, right... _Garland_. Well Garland and the Siebald family have agreed to pick you up this afternoon! They will be arriving shortly so you should be discharged before they arrive. And again, make sure you pick up your medications on your way out, okay? They should help with the hallucinations and dreams."

Brooklyn let out a defeated heavy sigh and rose from his seat. There was no point in arguing. Clearly she wouldn't change her mind seeing as she was still scribbling on her clipboard making no eye contact with him.

"I guess you're right, Dr. Carver. Thanks.." he mumbled, exiting her office.

Dr. Carver quietly mouthed out 'your welcome' and watched him exit her office before smiling to herself. Her gaze moved to the clipboard, examining the doodle she had been working on the entire session.

'What a masterpiece! I must say, I _do_ impress myself sometimes..' she thought, with a chuckle.

* * *

Brooklyn walked briskly through the halls of the hospital feeling an overwhelming sense of dread. His stomach churned at the sight of the smeared filth on the white walls and the pungent smell of unwashed bodies that hung in the air. The familiar sounds of screams and dashing feet as doctors tried to restrain some patient that was refusing their medications again. Other patients roamed the halls quietly, staring blankly into the distance. He had grown used to it by now. The psych hospital was not the most delightful environment but it had been his home for the past three months.

 _'None of this is making any sense. Those dreams..they seemed so real..but I can't piece it all together..why..? Why can't I remember anything?'_

He had reached the end of the hall but before he turned into his room, his ears perked up at the sound of an announcement coming from the television set in the common area. He slowly walked towards the source, ignoring the other patients slumped in armchairs, staring blankly at the screen.

 _"And in today's sports news, Stanley Dickinson, chairman of the BBA has announced a press conference this morning regarding the opening of the highly anticipated performing arts institution Revolution Academy! And here is live footage from the conference!"_

The screen cut to Mr. Dickinson standing at a podium with his signature smile.

 _"A week from today, the BBA will be opening its doors to its very own performing arts institution known as Revolution Academy! As part of the BBA's Education First Initiative, we have decided to create a school to showcase the many talents of beybladers from around the globe! For anyone that is still interested in applying, I encourage you to attend our Open House this weekend where we will be hosting a final competition for the few remaining spots at Revolution! I look forward to seeing all of you this weekend! Thank you!"_

Brooklyn couldn't help the smile he felt tugging at the corners of his lips and headed back to his room to pack his belongings.

* * *

 _ **"You've reached Kai's phone. Don't bother leaving a message. BEEP!"**_

"This is the sixth message I'm leaving you, Kai. I know you're there, pick up the fucking phone! I need this stupid roommate form signed by you or else I'll be stuck rooming with some random chump for the year! Just give me a call when you get this, alright?"

Tala groaned in frustration and ended the call while Bryan and Spencer roared in laughter.

"I told ya to just sign up for the triple room with me and Bryan!" teased Spencer.

"I guess the chump has to room with a chump this year!" said Bryan, elbowing Spencer.

"Well how was I supposed to know Kai was gonna flake? Ugh! Thats it! If Kai won't answer my calls I'm making him sign this stupid form myself!" The red-head fumed.

He quickly rose to his feet, grabbed his jacket, a paper titled 'ROOMMATE FORM' from the table and stormed out of the hotel door.

'The nerve of that Kai..first he agrees to be roommates and then decides to just disappear again! Where the heck is he?' Tala thought to himself.

He decided to take the shortcut through the park as it was the fastest way to get to Kai's hotel. As he walked through the park, he slowed his pace at the sound of familiar voices calling out,

"You seriously expect to be ready this weekend with a launch like _that_?"

"Well I'm _TRYING_ , Kai! This isn't as easy as it looks, you know!"

Tala walked through the trees and his eyes widened at the sight of Hilary and Kai standing in the clearing. Tala noticed an orange beyblade that he had never seen before spinning next to Kai's.

"Don't give me that! We've been over this already! Back to basics, remember? Now try again!" ordered Kai.

'Has Kai seriously been ignoring me to spend time training _Hilary?_ Since when does he even bother with women?'

Tala reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone to dial Kai's number again.

 _Ring, ring.._

Kai pulled the phone from his pocket and Tala noticed the slightly startled expression on his face.

"Who's that?" asked Hilary.

"Hn. Don't worry about that! Focus on your blade! " Kai grunted, quickly slipping the phone back into his pocket.

 _ **"You've reached Kai's phone. Don't bother leaving a message. BEEP!"**_

Before Tala could leave a snarky message, his jaw dropped at the sight of Hilary grabbing Kai around the neck before planting a kiss on his lips.

'No way..Kai and Hilary.. _together?!_ '

* * *

 **Author's Note:** That first scene with Brooklyn in the BEGA building is actually based on the scene from G-Revolution that took place just before his final battle with Tyson. Someone reviewed & told me that the way I wrote it, initially, was really confusing so I edited it to make more sense. Sorry about that! I just got back into writing again so I may be a little rusty, lol.

For now, this fanfiction is Rated: T and will most likely be moved to Rated: M in later chapters. I'll make note of it before changing the rating though, promise!

But please read & review! I love hearing from you guys in this fandom and appreciate your feedback! I'd love to know what you all think of what is happening!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** This story takes place after G-Revolution. I don't own any Beyblade characters but my god, I wish I did!

* * *

 **II**

* * *

With Kai and Hilary still lip-locked, Tala casually stepped into the clearing. As though he knew he was being watched, Kai's eyes opened and got wider at the sight of Tala standing before him. Tala resisted the urge to laugh at the scene; after all, it was not often that he witnessed Kai feeling caught off guard. Hilary pulled away from Kai and followed his gaze, finally noticing the presence of the red-haired blader.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting." Tala snickered, raising an eyebrow at Kai. The slate haired male narrowed his eyes at Tala and crossed his arms in response.

"Oh, uh...hey Tala!" Hilary laughed sheepishly, placing her right hand behind her head. "You're not interrupting, we were just uh...uh..."

" _Practicing._ " Tala finished, noticing the red growing on her cheeks.

"Yeah, right! Practicing! Kai's been helping me with...training…I'm competing on Saturday for a spot at Revolution!"

" _Is that so?_ Well you certainly picked an excellent coach...isn't that right, Kai?"

Fortunately for Hilary, she didn't know Tala well enough to know he was mocking them both. Kai, on the other hand, grabbed Tala by the arm and muttered, "Excuse us" before dragging him several feet away.

When they were far from hearing distance, Kai turned to glare at the red-head. Tala chuckled in response, crossing his arms over his chest feeling satisfied. He considered this encounter as a form of payback for Kai blatantly ignoring his calls.

"Well it's nice to see you too, Kai!" He joked, reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket for the roommate form and a pen. "I just came to give you this… deadline's tomorrow, remember?"

Kai snatched it from his hands and looked it over, before clicking the pen to fill out the necessary lines.

"So should I even bother asking why you—"

"No. What I choose to do is of no concern to you, Tala." He clicked the pen again before shoving the form back to him.

Tala snickered, mouthing out "okay" and raising both hands to his chest. "Relax...I'm going, I'm going!"

The redhead spun on his heel and walked towards Hilary, who was now holding the orange beyblade, gawking at the two boys nervously.

"Have fun _practicing_. I'll see ya Saturday!" he winked at Hilary before walking off towards the exit of the park.

From behind, he heard Hilary say _"What was that about..?"_ and Kai grumbling in response, _"Nothing..."_

'Well there goes Spencer's theory about Kai being gay..' he thought to himself with a laugh.

When he approached the park's entrance, the blunt force of someone bumping into him knocked him off his feet. He fell onto his back and felt the heaviness of a body on top of him. The person pushed themselves off of Tala and from the ground, Tala saw the face of a silver-haired male peering down at him.

"So sorry about that, mate! Let me give you a hand, yeah?" he spoke in a thick English accent, extending his hand to Tala.

Tala slapped away his hand away and helped himself up, quickly brushing off his clothes.

"Next time watch where the _fuck_ you're going!" Tala snapped before storming off.

"Ay, hold on...don't leave... you dropped this!"

Tala turned and saw the boy running over to him holding out the folded form with a smile. He snatched it from his hands, shoving it into the inside of his jacket before walking off in the direction of the BBA office.

* * *

'Where is Garland?' Brooklyn thought, casting his left hand above his brow.

After receiving his discharge paperwork, medications, lots of "good lucks" and "hopefully i don't see you back here's" from staff members and nurses - he was finally released. That was half an hour ago and there was still no sign of his best friend or the Siebald family. He squinted at the sensation of the sun's rays against his emerald orbs. After three months of being in a hospital filled with nothing but fluorescent lighting, the natural sunlight blinded him.

"Bet it feels good to finally be out, huh?"

He turned and found himself face-to-face with the familiar face of the bronze haired teen, who was now stepping through the revolving doors.

"I didn't know you were inside, I would have waited for—"

Before he could finish his sentence, he felt the warmth of Garland's arms wrapping tightly around him.

He stood there awkwardly, overwhelmed by the gesture. After all, he could not remember the last time he had been hugged by _anyone_.

"Sorry man," said Garland, slowly pulling away and lightly slapping Brooklyn's shoulders. "I missed ya, ya know? Feels like ages since I last saw you..you look great! And here—" He grabbed the duffel from Brooklyn's right arm. "I'll carry that!"

He motioned for Brooklyn to follow him as he walked towards the sidewalk. "I'm sure you must be hungry for some real food, we can grab a bite before heading to my place! Kylie and Brit just got back last week, they're dying to see you!"

"Uh, yeah...listen—you can drop me off at the airport, y'know…I actually wanted to go back to New York." said Brooklyn.

"New York?!" Garland halted and turned to face him. "Why, you haven't heard from your parents, have you?"

"No, not yet…" Brooklyn shook his head. "But I figured I could just go home and wait until they get back—"

"By yourself? Aw, c'mon! It's really not a big deal!" He patted Brooklyn on the back reassuringly. "Besides, you have to go to therapy and all that, right?" Garland asked, reaching into his pocket for his keys as they approached a yellow Camaro SS.

"Yeah, but—"

"Hey, isn't she a beaut?" Garland exclaimed, lightly slapping the side of his car. "It was a gift from my dad after getting into Revolution! You'd think he actually doubted that I'd get in!" He threw Brooklyn's duffel into the trunk before walking to the driver's side of the car.

"Yeah, congrats…" Brooklyn paused when he approached the car door. "But listen, I really don't need to go to therapy...You and the doctors say I tried to kill myself but lately, I've been—"

"Okay, stop—Just wait until we get into the car, okay?" Garland sighed before opening the driver's door and taking a seat.

Brooklyn nodded in response and opened the passenger door, taking a seat beside him. He noticed that the excitement in Garland's face had disappeared. Instead, the silver haired teen was staring at the road ahead with furrowed eyebrows, tightly gripping the steering wheel.

"I know it might be hard to talk about but I've been seeing things, Garland…in my dreams, while I'm awake…it might sound crazy but I dreamt about you and I joining a professional beyblading team called BEGA and I had a coach named Hiro…I battled this guy named Kai and I lost…and battled Tyson, the world champion…and I know it sounds crazy but it feels so real, like it actually happened! And you were there for all of it!"

Garland let out a chuckle and turned to Brooklyn, placing a hand on his shoulder. He leveled his eyes to Brooklyn's and said firmly, "You seriously can't tell _anyone_ what you just told me."

Brooklyn clenched his teeth in frustration before harshly brushing off Garland's hand from his shoulder. Did his best friend not believe him either?

"You think I'm crazy."

"Brooklyn, I'm the one that found you, remember? You jumped off the roof of a three story building thinking you could fly!"

"No!" Brooklyn shook his head. "No, I didn't...I'm telling you, I wouldn't try to kill myself—"

"Yes, you did! See? This is _exactly_ why I don't want you going back to New York alone, it's way too soon!" he yelled before turning away from Brooklyn, shielding his eyes with his left hand. Brooklyn watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tissue, dabbing away at his eyes while staring into his lap.

No way. Was Garland Siebald, probably the most confident guy he knew...was he... _crying?_

"Garland..."

"I'm only trying to help, alright?" Garland mumbled, staring into his lap. "You need to stop this now. If people hear you talking like that, they'll send you back..."

Brooklyn couldn't help but feel guilty. It's not like he intended for Garland to cry; he just wanted him to listen! Unable to look Brooklyn in the eye, he watched as Garland reached over to the glove compartment, placing a black beyblade onto Brooklyn's lap. In that moment, the sight of his beyblade made those previous feelings of guilt disappear.

"Zeus!"

But the smile quickly fell from Brooklyn's face, as he brought the beyblade closer to his eyes.

The bit chip; usually filled with the spirit of his Chimeric bit-beast was completely empty.

 _Zeus was gone._

* * *

'Fucking Kai...I could have handed in this damn thing weeks ago...instead he wants to spend time sucking face with Hilary...' Tala thought to himself, tapping his foot impatiently.

He had been standing in line for over two hours! The BBA's office was crowded, filled with hundreds of students and parents waiting to hand in Revolution paperwork. Despite the amount of people waiting, there was only one clerk sitting at the desk accepting the forms. Sticking his head out to the far left, he surveyed the front of the line and breathed a sigh of relief seeing as there were only one people standing ahead of him. When he turned behind him noticing there were at least 200 people still waiting to be seen. The person ahead of him got off the line when he heard,

 _"NEXT!"_

'Finally...'

Tala breathed heavily and approached the desk, feeling even more agitated at the sight of the disheveled young woman sitting before him. She was a chubby freckled blonde with thick spectacles, wearing a tight light blue shirt with the BBA logo on her chest and a lopsided name tag that read 'BARB'. He narrowed his eyes watching her chew her gum like a cow while peering at him over her frames with her hand sticking out.

He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out the folded form and handed it to her. Barb brought the form closer to her face, raising her glasses before letting out a hearty laugh.

" _Problem?_ "

"You do realize we're at the BBA, right?"

 _"CLEARLY!"_ The harshness and irritation in his tone was evident now.

"So you're handing me an application for _Starbucks?_ " she laughed, tossing the form back to him.

"What the fuck..." Tala felt his blood boil as he looked at the form, seeing that it was actually _NOT_ the roommate form but actually what Barb said—a job application for Starbucks!

And the worst part was that in the FIRST and LAST name sections of the job application were the words "DUMB" and "ASS" respectively.

He clenched his fists, trying to think of how he managed to get a job application for Starbucks in his jacket. It didn't make any sense! He grabbed it from the hotel, Kai signed it and then..  
Tala's eyes widened when he remembered that he briefly dropped the form in the park after that IDIOT knocked him over!

"Okay, look—This is some kinda mistake—" He softened his tone, realizing that now he actually _needed_ Barb's help.

" _CLEARLY_." Barb rolled her eyes, mocking his harsh words from earlier.

"Isn't there something you can do? Maybe you recognize me—I'm Tala Valkov, captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys. I'm supposed to be roommates this semester with Kai Hiwatari, he's my teammate and—"

"Look," Barb snorted trying to stifle a laugh. "I'll tell you what I told all the other fan boys that showed up here trying to have Kai Hiwatari as their roommate. You need Mr. Hiwatari's consent on a _legitimate_ roommate form..without that, the computer decides who your roommate is!"

"Are you fucking DEAF?" His voice was raised again. "I just told you, my name is Tala—"

"No, no, no. I've seen Tala on TV" She eyed him suspiciously, adjusting her frames. "And he's way taller, less pasty and a natural red-head! You _clearly_ do not fit the bill!" She snickered, wagging her finger at him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to help students who actually _have_ a form!"

Tala's fists got tighter as he envisioned jumping over the table and strangling the crap out of Barb, forcing her to choke on that piece of gum she was chewing.

"You know what Barb? _Fuck you_."

He stormed off towards the exit, tossing the Starbucks application in the nearest trash can and scowled to himself when he heard Barb's voice call out,

 _"NEXT!"_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Read and review, please! I'd love to know what you guys think!  
I did some minor editing because I realized that things were a bit confusing the way they were worded before?  
But leave some feedback below! I'd love to know what you guys think of what is happening!

For now, this fanfiction is Rated T but eventually it will be an M Rating! :D -hinthint-

And I want to know, for any of my readers that are students in high school/college or have lived in a dorm - what are some of the wackiest experiences you've had on campus? I'd love to know!


End file.
